1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a practice dummy for an explosive body.
In military practice combat it has become more and more popular to use electronic dummy weapons instead of real weapons. The effects of the weapons are thereby simulated by signals that are detected by suitable sensors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Well known practice weapons of this kind are e.g. laser devices that can be used as practice guns or mounted on existing guns. A gun shot is simulated by a laser beam. The participants of the practice combat are wearing detectors on their body for detecting the laser beams and displaying a hit. Similar laser systems are offered for simulating anti-tank weapons.
These systems allow a realistic simulation of a part of the combat. They cover, however, only a small section of the situations that are encountered in real combat action.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,793 discloses a dummy for a land mine, which sends out a radio signal for simulating an explosion. Such a device is, however, expensive because it requires a radio emitter and because it makes it necessary that all participants of a practice combat wear corresponding radio receivers. Furthermore, the emission characteristic of a radio emitter is not a good approximation for the range of action of an explosion.